


There but for Grace go I

by DenaCeleste



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, poly quad squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is getting married. In New Jersey. In the winter. Danny’s life is officially over now. He’s going to need all of his partners to have his six on this one, but he’s not the only one freaking out about their little girl getting hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There but for Grace go I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/gifts).



> To pterawaters - This is my first poly-quad fic ever, and I sure hope you like it. Thank you so much for the lovely prompt, because I saw them going to New Jersey and just ran with it. <3
> 
> To tabs - Thank you for creating this exchange! It's my very first, and I'm so happy to be part of it!
> 
> Many, many, MANY thanks to Julie for looking over the grammar and flow, to Cutie for also looking over the flow of the story, and to Mysenia for being my cheerleader and a positive force when I thought it was hopeless midway through.

“My life is over. It’s completely over. Just kill me now, will you?” Danny threw himself onto the bed and went into the fetal position, paper wrinkling under his weight.

 

Catherine tsked at him and smacked his hip. “Don’t wrinkle the invitations, Jersey boy. We have to make sure everyone here has a flight voucher, too.”

 

“And how are we affording this? I don’t know what possessed our daughter to choose New Jersey as her wedding destination. In winter!” He moaned, and groaned, and rolled away from the careful piles of very expensive paper.

 

“Rachel loves Grace too, and has generously agreed to fund the plane tickets for all guests who aren’t close to the lovely Garden State.” Catherine sighed and added another envelope to the pile. “Are you gonna help with this, or what?”

 

He looked at her, eyes wide with panic. “Help?! Help give my baby away to some--some asshole who doesn’t deserve her? No, no, we are not doing that.”

 

“Danno, I thought you liked Ben,” Steve tossed out as he walked into the room, shucking his sandy trunks on the way to the bathroom. Danny’s gaze followed him.

 

Catherine snapped her fingers in front of his face. “I know he has a great ass, but you need to focus and stop freaking out.”

 

“I can’t, I’m losing her!” He curled on his side once again and ducked against his arms to block everything out.

 

“Okay, you listen to me bucko, you are going to put on your big boy panties, march through this with a smile, and make it the best experience our daughter has ever had. You understand me?” Catherine whapped him on the shoulder. “Answer me!”

 

“Yes, yes, I promise. I hate this, but I understand. Just let me freak out around you guys, okay? This is very difficult for me.” Danny gesticulated with one hand as he spoke, and Catherine grabbed it from the air, held it tight.

 

“I get that. I do. It’s difficult for all of us. When we decided to be together, to raise the kids with all of us as parents to them, I let Grace and Charlie into my heart. She’s my daughter too, and I want her to be happy. I know you do too, which is why I’m not railing you a lot harder,” she added with a wink.

 

Danny leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. “Thanks babe. You’re the best.”

 

“Hey, hey now, I want in on kisses too!” Kono thrust herself between them and stole one from each.

 

Danny shook his head, stroked a hand over Kono’s long, wet hair. “I see Steve wasn’t the only one on the water today.”

 

“Yeah, waves were killer. Time to shower. Steve get started without me?” Kono rubbed at her head with the wet towel.

 

“Yep. Pretty sure he wouldn’t mind if you joined him though.” Catherine gathered up the remaining invitations into tidy piles waiting to be assembled. “In fact, take Danny with you. He’s freaking out.”

 

Kono grinned. “Our little girl, all grown up.”

 

“She’s not even thirty yet!” He yelled, slashing a hand out. “We barely celebrated her graduation, and she’s getting hitched?”

 

“Yep, time for you to shower and relax and leave poor Cath in peace!” Kono grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He went with an exaggerated eye roll and made a face at her.

 

“Fine, fine. But if you think you can shut me up--mmf!” Kono kissed him, hand firm on his jaw, until he relaxed into it. “Alright, lead the way, Oh Queen of the Waves.”

 

They walked into a wall of steam. “Hey Steve, mind some company?” Kono untied her pink bikini top, let it fall to the ground, and pushed her equally bright bikini bottoms down.

 

Danny ran a hand down her spine and she turned to smile at him, eyes warm and affectionate. “There room for two more in there, Army boy?”

 

Steve slid the door open and mock-glared at him. “I’m Navy. After this long, I had hoped you would finally retain that knowledge.”

 

He held the stern look for a few seconds before he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. “Yeah, like I’m gonna throw the two of you out. Danno, strip. I’m not letting you in here with clothes on.”

 

Danny scoffed, but worked the buttons of his shirt, then his shorts, and was soon naked as the day he was born. “Fine, but I expect to exit this shower completely relaxed.”

 

Steve smirked at him, crooked his fingers as Kono slipped into the shower behind him. “I think we can arrange that.”

 

:: :: :: :: ::

 

“Okay, so you were right, the shower worked. Kono and Steve worked better than the hot water though.” He sat on the couch, pillowed by Steve on one side, Kono in his lap, Catherine with her legs across Steve’s.

 

Kono played with her toes, and Catherine wiggled them around her fingers. “You know that Gracie is gonna be fine, don’t you? Ben’s a really good person.”

 

“How deep was the background check?” Danny nuzzled into Steve’s shoulder, held Kono a bit tighter.

 

“Well, Steve,” Catherine pointed at him with raised brows, “plus Jerry’s paranoia. That’s about how thorough it was.”

 

“Okay, I am somewhat reassured on that count.” Danny held up a hand. “But if he is not perfection on my baby’s special day, I will let Steve hold him down while I gut him. I just want to be clear on that.”

 

“It’s his special day too, you know,” Catherine mentioned with a narrow-eyed glance in his direction.

 

“Yes, but this is Gracie, our little girl. I don’t care about him so much, let his parents worry about him. I swear,” he said, leaning his cheek onto Kono’s soft chest, “I will freak out exactly the same if and-or when Charlie gets married.”

 

“Speaking of marriage and all that,” Kono began, “what, exactly, does your family know about our little,” she wiggled her fingers around, sort of pointing at all of them collectively, “situation here.”

 

“Ma knows, because Ma is nosy as hell, and I don’t lie to my mother.” Danny blew a quick breath through his nose. “Dad knows, because Ma yaps at him all the day and through the night, but he loves it, don’t let him tell you otherwise.”

 

“And the rest? Like, the brothers and sisters who will be at the wedding? Random cousins?” Catherine twisted a long strand of hair through her fingers, looking thoughtful.

 

Danny shrugged, uncomfortable under the combined scrutiny of his spouses. “They know whatever Ma wanted to tell them, but I thought they’d have gotten ahold of me if, you know, it bugged them.”

 

“Okay, so we’re not sure of our reception. Do you want us to keep it low-key? I mean, if you and Steve are known better to your famil--” Catherine cut off when Danny slashed a hand through the air.

 

“No, no, see, you’re Gracie and Charlie’s Mama Cath, and she’s Mama Kono, and Steve is Daddy, and I’m Danno, and that’s who we are to them. We are not going to let anyone fuck up this wedding, not the groom, and certainly not my idiot siblings if they decide to be knuckleheads.” Danny’s breathing didn’t even out until Kono pet his chest, Steve leaned most of his weight against him, and Catherine scooched forward to tickle his thigh with her toes.

 

They grounded Danny and all of his frenetic energy in a way that no one else ever did except for the kids. “I think this is going to be a very long month.”

 

“It’s only a week, Danno.” Steve nuzzled at his neck.

 

Danny set his cheek against the top of Steve’s head and sighed. “But it’s gonna feel like a month, babe.”

 

:: :: :: :: ::

 

“Steven, if you don’t put that phone away, I’m going to shove it--” Danny broke off when Catherine covered his mouth, and pressed a kiss to her palm.

 

“Danno, deep breaths please,” she requested, before turning a half-hearted glare on Steve. “Babe, Five-0 will be fine without us until we get back. It’s in great hands with Grover leading the way,” she reassured, patting Steve on the back. “I mean, he used to lead SWAT. This should be a piece of cake.”

 

Steve made a face, his aneurysm face if anyone was going to ask Danny, and slid the phone into one of his many pockets. “Fine, fine, I was just checking! No one ever died for checking up on things.”

 

Danny twitched at that, but refrained from commenting. He deserved a freakin’ medal.

 

He breathed in, held it, then breathed out. “Okay, we made it through the first half of the journey, we have luggage. We’re at least dressed for the cold in New Jersey.” He paused to tug Kono’s beanie lower. “And we’re going to go to our hotel room before heading to my parents’ house. I’m sure Grace is already there, probably enjoying her grandmother’s cooking. I can’t wait for Ma’s cooking after the hell of the next plane.”

 

Catherine, Steve, and Kono watched him, he knew it, felt their gazes, but he couldn’t stop the narrowing of his vision, the tunnel of panic starting to close in.

 

He gulped, squeezed his hands around the strap of his carry-on. “But I’m not thinking about that yet. Because who needs to think about being trapped in yet another tiny metal tube shooting through the air with nothing hold it up except for, oh yes, air?!”

 

Kono shut him up with a kiss, and Danny got distracted when she licked at his bottom lip, sucked it into her mouth. He groaned and rested his hand at the small of her back.

 

“You okay now?” she asked, her breath brushing against his mouth, her brown eyes warm and sweet.

 

“Mm-hmm. You distract me well, surfer girl. Always have, always will.” He rubbed his cheek against hers.

 

Steve grabbed him by the back of the neck, started guiding him to their gate. “Let’s go. You can even tell me again about all the ways Jersey is better than Hawaii.”

 

Danny glanced at him sidelong, and saw the little smirk. “Yeah, okay Army boy. Well, we’re gonna start with the pies. And not even the finished pies, but the dough, the bread. It’s completely different. I’m going to have to make you try a buttered hard roll…”

 

:: :: :: :: ::

 

“You’re home!” Clara Williams pulled Danny into a hug, then moved on to Steve, Cath, and Kono with equal enthusiasm. “Mattie’s already sneaking pasta; Jenny is in the kitchen nursing a glass of water, do _not_ bring up eggplant, she already puked once today.”

 

“Uh-huh, thanks Ma. I’ll be sure not to. What’s for dinner?” Danny breathed in deep.

 

“Eggplant parm. She’s not thrilled, but Emily and Christine are, so that’s what matters. She can have it with chicken. EDDIE, GET DOWN HERE!” She yelled up the stairs. “YOUR SON IS HERE WITH HIS FAMILY!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Eddie muttered as he clambered down the stairs. “Welcome home. Food ready yet?”

 

“No. Now, where’s Grace?” Danny checked his phone, and went cold when he didn’t see any messages. “Is she not here yet? What happened? Oh, shit, did the plane crash? Did her plane crash? She was suppo--”

 

Steve wrapped his arm around Danny’s head, covered his mouth with one huge hand. “Danny, I have a text saying that her plane was delayed. Did you take your phone off of airplane mode?”

 

“Oh. Uh. No, you know what? I guess I didn’t.” He remedied that, and suddenly messages started appearing on the screen. “Ah. There it is. Okay, I guess we’ll see her soon.”

 

“Well, let’s start eating and she can grab a plate when she gets here,” Clara announced. “C’mon, your places are set and everything.”

 

:: :: :: :: ::

 

“Grace Louise!”

 

“I didn’t do it! I mean, hi Danno!” she laughed and swung her arms around his shoulders. He swung her around until her feet left the floor, even though she had him beat by four inches in height.

 

“You ready for your big day?” Steve walked up behind her and sandwiched her between them in a big bear hug.

 

“You know it, Daddy. Did you finish threatening Ben?” she tilted her head back onto Steve’s shoulder, a grin plastered on her face.

 

“Oh, I finished when he started dating you. Now it’s your Mamas who’re making sure he knows what’s what.” Steve grinned, that bright, puppy grin that meant he was as happy as could be.

 

“Oh no,” she whispered, her face folding in an amused grimace. “He’s going to leave me at the altar now.”

 

“He’d better not,” Danny muttered. “I’ll find the guy and lead him there at gunpoint, if need be.”

 

“No, thanks Danno! I’d rather my future husband be brave enough to withstand my family.” Grace grinned and shrugged. “Besides, I’d never marry someone who wasn’t tough enough to fit in, especially since we’ll be moving back to Hawaii.”

 

Danny brightened. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, Ben got a tech job with HPD in Honolulu. He starts when we get back from our honeymoon! Assuming Mama Kono and Mama Cath don’t scare him to death.” Grace squeaked when Steve squeezed her and Danny both, and then screamed with delight when he lifted them both.

 

“When were you going to tell us?” Danny asked when Steve let go of them and stood at Danny’s side, hands clasped loosely.

 

“Well, I was thinking of surprising you before we left for the honeymoon, but you’ve been really great about this whole thing, so...I broke first and decided to tell you now.” She grinned at him, her face glowing the same way it did when she was small enough that he could carry her on his hip.

 

“You are the absolute best, beautiful.” He let go of Steve’s hand, cupped her face between his own, and pressed a kiss to each cheek. “You are going to be so happy. I just know it.”

 

:: :: :: :: ::

 

“Catherine.” Steve wrapped his arms around her, pressed a kiss to the blue star tattoo on the back of her neck. “What did you and Kono threaten Ben with? He was nearly hiding behind me when we passed in the hall.”

 

“Oh, you know. Treat Grace right, work with her, communicate with honesty, the usual. We didn’t threaten him at all,” she promised with big, wide blinks of her beautiful brown eyes.

 

Danny glanced at Kono to see the same innocent expression mirrored there. “Uh-huh. Well, as long as he shows up to say ‘I do’ to our baby tomorrow, it’s all good. And, of course, as long as he takes your advice. If he sends her crying to us…”

 

“Oh, Danny, of course she’ll come crying to us if she needs to. That doesn’t mean you’ll have to go after him with guns blazing,” Catherine chided.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be going in with knives ready,” Kono muttered, flicked her eyes up to Catherine, “Sorry sweetness, but if he makes her cry, I’ll make him cry.”

 

Catherine grinned, pulled away from Steve to approach her wife. “Well, if needs must. You know how much I love it when you get mean.” She combed her fingers through Kono’s hair, fisted the strands, yanked her close, and took her mouth in an aggressive kiss.

 

Danny and Steve sighed in unison and traded a look. “They’re going to be distracted for another two hours, at least. Shall we shower off some of the travel grime?”

 

“Yep.” Steve nodded and shucked his clothes off right there next to the bed as Danny did the same. “Besides, I want to deflower you in the hotel shower.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Is there any of me left to deflower? And honestly, who uses that word?”

 

“I do, Danno, I use that word. And,” Steve continued, herding Danny in the direction of the rather spacious bathroom, “I haven’t had you in this one. So it still counts.”

 

“Hey, we’re gonna go shower!” Danny called to them. Catherine waved them off with a lazy flip of her free hand, the other still wound in Kono’s hair.

 

The girls didn’t even look up from their embrace, and the sound of Kono’s moan, and a giggle from Catherine, followed them into the bath.

 

:: :: :: :: ::

 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Catherine tucked a curl behind Grace’s ear to lay against the others that cascaded down her back, and they stood there together, looking in the mirror.

 

“Yeah,” Grace nodded, tracing the lines of her dress and adjusting the sleeves of the warm shrug that they’d added to it. “I really think I am.”

 

With careful hands, Kono put a lei around Grace’s neck. “Be good, angel girl. Be happy.”

 

Grace beamed up at her. “I will, Mama Kono. Thanks for letting me wear your dress.”

 

“Well, I can’t think of anyone I wanted to wear it more. I’m blessed to have a daughter like you.” Kono’s mouth lifted in a half-smile, and she thought back to their wedding, the four of them together, trading rings and vows. She thumbed her silver wedding band, rotating it as she was wont to do when lost in thought.

 

Gentle knocking, one-two-three, and Kono opened the door to Steve and Danny. They crowded into the room.

 

“Oh, my little Monkey, you look so beautiful.” Danny sniffled, wiped a fist across his eyes. “Just yesterday you were this tall,” he held his hand low and flat, “and now look at you.”

 

“Thanks Danno. You and Daddy ready to walk me down the aisle?” She looped her arm through his and looked down at him, then up at her Daddy, who had come around to wrap his arm around her back.

 

Danny opened his mouth, his eyebrows set in the ‘Hell No’ position, and Kono had to hide her smile when Steve talked right over him, “yep, we’re all ready to go sweetheart.”

 

:: :: :: :: ::

 

They made their way to the stairs from the elevator bay, the strains of music already winding through the air, a path of white silk guiding the way.

 

Steve held her by the elbow, hardly able to believe they were giving their little girl away. She looked up at him, brown eyes glowing with excitement and nerves, and his knees went a little weak, gave him an inkling of how Danno had been feeling since the whole thing started.

 

“You guys ready?” she asked again, then bit her lip and bounced on her heels.

 

This time Danno answered, a soft smile curving his lips, “Yeah, Monkey. We’re ready whenever you are.”

 

A flurry of people around them, then going out the door, Charlie as ring-bearer and Mama Kono going to stand as her matron of honor. It was all a blur until they were suddenly walking down the aisle, the three of them, him at her left, Danno at her right.

 

They paused, apparently where they were supposed to, and the officiator cleared her throat. “Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” She gestured towards Ben, who stood there in his lei bedecked tux, beaming at Grace with tears in his eyes.

 

Something settled in Steve at that look, the knowledge that this boy, this man, was as excited to be there as Grace. He let go of her elbow when Grace tugged on it, and she gave her bouquet over to Kono.

 

With a sassy toss of her hair, a move Grace had perfected long ago, she addressed the officiant as they’d arranged. “My parents,” she paused, gave each a significant look, a grateful smile, “taught me to be my own person. No one gives me away except for me. And I give myself to be wed to this man, with my parents’ blessings and support.”

 

She turned to Danno and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pressed his cheek to hers, and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes where he squeezed them shut.

 

“And our love, Monkey,” Danno added in a whisper with a kiss to her cheek. “All of our love.”

 

Steve cleared his throat, gone suddenly tight. “Same here. We love you, Gracie.”

 

“Love you too Daddy, Danno.” She gave Steve a kiss on his cheek too, and walked up to join her husband-to-be.  

 

“C’mon Steven.” Danno tugged on his arm, led him to their seats and held a supportive hand under his elbow as he took the chair next to Catherine. “Let’s watch our baby get hitched.”

 

Danno sandwiched him, sat right on the aisle, and Catherine tucked her hand into Steve’s with a squeeze.

 

:: :: :: :: ::

 

They sat together at a table, watching Grace dance her last father-daughter dance with Step-Stan. Danny and Steve watched from the sidelines as Rachel cut in for a mother-daughter dance.

 

“Guess they were serious about that one,” Danny muttered under his breath. “Catherine and Kono doing that too?”

 

Steve nodded over to where they stood. “Yep. They’re over there waiting. Grace really wanted to dance with all of her parents.”

 

“Well, my sisters are keeping Ben occupied. Bet he never expected that he’d marry into a family this size,” Danny jibed with an elbow into Steve’s side.

 

They snacked and chatted as Catherine took the next dance, then Kono, who twirled Grace until her hair fanned out behind her. After the reception, Grace and Ben left to go upstairs to the Honeymoon Suite, rented for the night since their flight to Europe was in the morning.

 

Danny tossed his jacket onto the side table in their suite, settled on the end of the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. He’d held up for the ceremony, which is really all he could’ve hoped for. His daughter, their daughter, was the happiest he’d ever seen her. And now, now he was alone.

 

Catherine nudged between his legs and wrapped her arms around him, her long brown hair a fragrant curtain that blocked out the room’s light. Kono came up behind him and to the right just a bit, running the delicate tips of her fingers over his neck, and he sighed, shivering at the touch.

 

Finally, Steve, his Steven, the Navy SEAL who stole his heart first but paved the way for Kono and Catherine to take up residence there as well, heated up the left side of his back. He dropped kisses down the left side of Danny’s neck as Catherine worked the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, down his arms, and took his mouth in a kiss.

 

Steve leaned over Danny’s shoulder, joined their kiss, and Kono couldn’t resist them. “No leaving me out of kisses!” she objected, laughter in her voice before they fell onto the bed in a sloppy, four-way kiss.

 

Danny stroked a hand down Catherine’s back as his other two partners curled up on either side of them.

 

“So, what next?” he asked, fiddling with the zipper of Catherine’s dress even as she toyed with his chest hair, giving little stinging tugs.

 

“Well, now we take advantage of a California King and not having to do laundry,” Steve suggested, and tweaked Danny’s nipple with a wicked grin.

 

Danny pretended to think about it, grunted out a laugh when Kono tickled him. “Okay, okay, like I needed much convincing. I love you guys.”

 

More kisses from every direction rained down on his face, and the empty ache in his heart lessened with the affectionate charge.

 

Catherine pressed a gentle kiss to his chin while Kono slid off the bed to let Steve help her out of her dress. “We love you too. Now stop thinking so much, you got it Jersey boy?”

 

Danny groaned when her hand wandered to his pants to unfasten them with surprising skill, and gave in with a gasp. “Oh! Okay, not thinking is your goal. Sounds like a plan.” Someone, probably Steven, pulled his pants and briefs down his legs.

 

Catherine chuckled, and a now naked Kono came up behind her to unzip her dress and reveal her tantalizing lingerie, while Steven pressed naked against Danny’s back.

 

He whispered, breath hot and thrilling across the shell of Danny’s ear, “Danno, we’re just getting started. Just lay back and enjoy the ride.”

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) about fannish things!


End file.
